The subject of the present invention is a laboratory centrifuge that comprises a protective housing provided with a cover, a rotor, and an electric motor operating the rotor, and in which the of rotation of the shaft of the electric motor is transferred to the rotor shaft by a belt, V-belt, cog belt, chain, cogwheels or by any other transmission arrangement suitable for the purpose.
In the centrifuges presently on the market, the rotor is mounted on the extension of the output shaft of the electric motor.
These centrifuges involve several drawbacks. Since the motor is placed underneath the rotor, the construction of the centrifuge is tall, and it is difficult to place test tubes into a centrifuge on the work table or to remove tubes from same. It is also difficult to move a high round, partly round or cubic device in the laboratory.
In order to reach high speeds (4,000 to 12,000 rpm), in present centrifuges, brush motors are often used. The brushes increase the servicing requirement, and the high motor speeds increase the wear and noise.